Tim Curry
Tim Curry is an English actor, singer, composer and voice actor, known for his work in a diverse range of theatre, film and television productions, specially as Dr. Frank N. Furter in the movie The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Biography Tim Curry, the son of James, a Methodist Royal Navy chaplain, and his wife Patricia, a school secretary, was born in the small village of Grappenhall located between the cities of Liverpool and Manchester. His family moved to Hong Kong when he was still a baby, but moved back to England in 1948, and lived mostly in the far south of England. He was a boy soprano in the church at the age of six and began his performing career doing Shakespeare at the age of ten. Curry's father died when he was 12 years old, and his family then moved to London, where he attended Kingswood High School. Before enrolling in University, Tim took a year off to work on boats in the Mediterranean, traveling to Morocco, Belgium and the south of France. He later studied at Cambridge University and Birmingham University, where basically all he did was perform on stage, so much that he was almost prevented from completing his finals because he never actually attended class; in spite of all that he still graduated with honors in English and Drama. His first professional success was in the West End production of Hair, only a few months after graduating in 1968. He lied to get the role, saying he had an Equity Card and that he had previous experience. By the time they discovered the truth they wanted him in their production so badly that they worked around all the problems. He continued study and work with the Royal Shakespeare Company and the Glasgow Civic Repertory Company. In the course of his experience, Tim has sung opera at Sadler Wells, he was Puck in Benjamin Brittan's A Midsummer Night's Dream for the Scottish Opera Company, co-starred in an evening of Brecht-Weil songs with Georgia Brown at the Royal Court, and played in a variety of British theatrical productions, including Galileo, Danton's Death, The Sport of My Mad Mother, The White Devil, Cinderella, Give the Gaffers Time to Love You, The Maids, England 's Ireland, Once Upon a Time, Lay Down I Think I Love You, Man is Man, The Baby Elephant, and the Royal Shakespeare Company 's After Haggerty and Titus Andronicus. At the Royal Court Theater he created the role of Frank-N.-Furter in highly acclaimed production The Rocky Horror Show. He recreated the role in Los Angeles and Broadway before returning to England to make his film debut in the motion picture adaptation The Rocky Horror Picture Show. By one of those wondrous quirks of fate, the 1975 film was resuscitated from its disappointing initial run and became the archetypal 'midnight movie', and for nearly two decades its faithful fans have lined up in front of theaters in bizarre costumes and makeup, toting toilet paper and toast (anything suitable for throwing at the screen). Curry continued to work starring in the Broadway production of My Favorite Year, which earned him a Tony Award nomination for Best Actor in a Musical. In 1989, he went on to appear in the national touring company of Me and My Girl. Other stage appearances include starring in Tom Stoppard's Travesties, portraying Mozart in Amadeus, for which he received another Tony Award nomination as Best Actor, and in the London revival of The Pirates of Penzance, for which he won the Variety Club Award as Best Stage Actor. At The Royal National Theatre he appeared in productions of The Rivals, Threepenny Opera, Love for Love and in The Art of Success at the Manhattan Theatre Club. His role on Broadway during 2005 as King Arthur in the Monty Python-inspired spoof Spamalot came with a third nomination for a Tony Award for Best Actor in a Musical. Composer and singer, Curry has toured the US and Europe with his own band and released four albums. In 1978, A&M Records released Curry's debut solo album, Read My Lips. The album featured a range of songs, including a reggae version of the Beatles song I Will, a version of Wake Nicodemus with bagpipe backing, and an original bar-room ballad, Alan. In 1979, Curry released his second and more successful album, Fearless. It was more rock-oriented and mostly original songs rather than covers. The record included Curry's only US charted songs, I Do the Rock and Paradise Garage. His third and final album, Simplicity, was released in 1981. This album, which did not sell as well as the previous two, combined both original songs and covers. As a character actor and villain, he had been in great demand and has appeared in countless movies. He played the part of William Shakespeare in a TV movie biography. He was The Prosecutor in Roger Waters' Performance of The Wall Live in Berlin and Dr. Petrov in The Hunt for Red October, both in 1990. A polished farceur, Curry was seen at his best in comedy film roles, notably the repressed music teacher in Oscar (1991) and the supercilious concierge in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992). But audiences must have their villains, and Curry has aimed to please in such insidious roles as Cardinal Richelieu in the 1993's Three Musketeers where he portrayed possibly the most lascivious Richelieu ever. In 1994 he was the corrupt scientist Farley Claymore in The Shadow, Major Vladikov in McHale's Navy in 1997, the unforgettable Gomez Addams in the 1998 Addams Family Reunion, Roger Corwin in the 2000 revision of the original series Charlie's Angels, Eastern Roman Emperor Theodosius II in Attila and Professor Oldman in Scary Movie 2, both in 2001, and Thurman Rice in Kinsey (2004) among others. Curry's television credits include the title role in Stephen King's miniseries IT, a recurring role on the classic TV cop show Wiseguy, a three-episode arc on Earth 2 and he was Simon Doonan in the 1996 miniseries Titanic. He was nominated for a Cable Ace Award as Best Actor in a Drama Series for his performances in the acclaimed series Tales from the Crypt, in which he played an entire family, the father, the mother and the daughter. That role also earned him an Emmy nomination. In the new millennium he has guest starred in series such as Monk, Will & Grace, Psych, Alice, Cranford and Criminal Minds. His distinctive voice can also be heard on more than a dozen audio books, animated television series and videos. His voice is featured in animated series like The Legend of Prince Valiant, The Pirates of Dark Water, Fish Police, Darkwing Duck, Don Coyote, The Steadfast Tin Soldier, Tiny Toon Adventures, The Little Mermaid, Tom and Jerry Kids, Dinosaurs, Tail Spin, Rick Moranis in Gravedale High, Aladdin, Mighty Max, Real Monsters, Batman, Animaniacs, Duckman, The Mask and Peter Pan and the Pirates for which he won an Emmy Award. Curry has recorded several novels on tape: Cry to Heaven and Taltos by Anne Rice, Jewels by Danielle Steel, several by Martha Grimes, Home Alone 2 by Todd Strasser, The Jolly Postman by Janet and Allen Ahlberg, Night Over Water and A Dangerous Fortune by Ken Follett, and Crouch End and The Doctor's Case from Stephen King's Nightmares & Dreamscapes volumes I and II. Moving into the 21st century and the world of video games, he provided voice in Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers, Wing Commander III, Frankenstein: Through the Eyes of the Monster, Scooby-Doo: Night of 100 Frights, Rugrats Go Wild!, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 and Dragon Age: Origins among many others. Criminal Minds He portrayed prolific serial killer Billy Flynn in the Season Five finale episode "Our Darkest Hour" and in the Season Six opener episode "The Longest Night". Filmography *Burke and Hare (2010) - Dr. Monroe *The North Star (2010) (voice) *Sammy's Adventures: The Secret Passage (2010) (voice) *Criminal Minds - "Our Darkest Hour" and "The Longest Night" (2010) TV episodes - Billy Flynn *Wolf Sheep (2010) *Return to Cranford - Part Two: October 1844 (2009) TV episode - Signor Brunoni *Alice - Episode #1.1 and Episode #1.2 (2009) TV episodes - Dodo *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) (VG) (voice) - Arl Rendon Howe *Brütal Legend (2009) (VG) (voice) - Doviculus *Barbie and the Three Musketeers (2009) (voice) - Philippe *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (2009) (voice) - Piccadilly *Ben 10: Alien Force - Pet Project (2008) TV episode (voice) - Dr. Joseph Chadwick/Knight #2 *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) (VG) - Premier Anatoly Cherdenko *Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) (voice) - The Goblin King *Agatha Christie: Poirot - Appointment with Death (2008) TV episode - Lord Boynton *The Secret of Moonacre (2008) - Coeur De Noir *Phineas and Ferb - A Hard Day's Knight (2008) TV episode (voice) - Stubbings *The Colour of Magic (2008) - Trymon *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) (voice) - Yegor *Christmas in Wonderland (2007) - McLoosh *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) (VG) (voice) - Professor Calamitous *The Chosen One (2007) (voice) - Lucifer *Psych - American Duos (2007) TV episode - Nigel St. Nigel *Once Upon a Christmas Village (2007) - Sir Evil *Me, Eloise - 5 episodes (2006-2007) TV episodes (voice) - Mr. Salamone *A Sesame Street Christmas Carol (2006) (voice) - Narrator *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) (voice) - Prince *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) (voice) - Peccary *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (2006) (voice) - Professor Finbarr Calamitous *Loonatics Unleashed - My Life Is a Circus (2005) TV episode (voice) - Ringmaster *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - 5 episodes (2003-2005) TV episodes - Professor Calamitous/Professor Finbarr *Higglytown Heroes - Great Un-Expectations/Snow Dazed (2004) and Twinkle's Favorite Author/Don't Fence Me In (2005) TV episodes (voice) - Librarian Hero *Cecil (2005) - Narrator *Valiant (2005) (voice) - Von Talon *Duck Dodgers - Villainstruck/Just the Two of Us (2005) TV episode (voice) - Magnificent Rogue *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) (voice) - El Maléfico *Bailey's Billion$ (2005) - Caspar Pennington *Nicktoons Unite (2005) (VG) - Prof. Calamitous *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) (VG) (voice) - Lemony Snicket *Kinsey (2004) - Thurman Rice *Hey Arnold! - School Play (1999) and Phoebe's Little Problem/Grandpa's Packard (2004) TV episodes (voice) - Leichliter *Will & Grace - I Do, Oh, No, You Di-in't: Part 1 and I Do, Oh, No, You Di-in't: Part 2 (2004) TV episodes - Marion Finster *Monk - Mr. Monk Goes to Jail (2004) TV episode - Dale 'The Whale' Biederbeck *Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (2004) (VG) (voice) - Satan *The Proud Family - The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly (2003) TV episode (voice) - Percival *ChalkZone - Pumpkin Love/Snap's Nightmare (2003) TV episode (voice) - Jacko *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) (voice) - Nigel Thornberry *Rugrats Go Wild! (2003) (VG) (voice) - Nigel Thornberry *Teamo Supremo - The Chief's New Groove/Capitol Offense (2002) and Pyrites and Pirates (2003) TV episode (voice) - Laser Pirate *Family Affair - 15 episodes (2002-2003) TV episodes - Mr. Giles French *Kids' Ten Commandments: The Not So Golden Calf (2003) (voice) - Hazzaka *Ozzy & Drix - Home with Hector, Strep-Finger and Where There's Smoke (2002) TV episodes (voice) - Scarlet Fever/Strepfinger/Nick O'Teen *I, Crocodile (2002) (voice) - Narrator *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) (voice) - Nigel Thornberry/Col. Radcliff Thornberry *Neko no ongaeshi (2002) (voice: English version) - The Cat King *Scooby-Doo: Night of 100 Frights (2002) (VG) (voice) - Mastermind *The Scoundrel's Wife (2002) - Father Antoine *Samurai Jack - Jack Tales (2002) TV episode (voice) - Worm 1 *The Wild Thornberrys - 45 episodes (1998-2001) New Territory (2001) TV episodes (voice) - Nigel Thornberry/Additional Voices *Teacher's Pet - The Tale of the Telltale Taffy (2001) TV episode (voice) - Spooky *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) (voice) - Mouse King *Wolf Girl (2001) - Harley Dune *Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Professor *Attila (2001) - Theodosius *Gary & Mike - Crisscross (????) TV episode - Killer *The Wild Thornberrys: The Origin of Donnie (2001) (voice) - Nigel Thornberry *Ritual (2001) - Matthew Hope *Sacrifice (2000) (VG) (voice) - Stratos *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie - Rugrats II (2000) (voice) - Sumo Singer *Charlie's Angels (2000) - Roger Corwin *Rude Awakening - 6 episodes (1999-2000) TV episodes - Martin Crisp *Sorted (2000) - Damian Kemp *Four Dogs Playing Poker (2000) - Felix *Martial Law - Scorpio Rising, Freefall and The Thrill Is Gone (2000) TV episodes (voice) - The One *Voltron: The Third Dimension - 24 episodes (1998-2000) TV episodes (voice) - Prince Lotor *Batman Beyond - Final Cut (2000) TV episode (voice) - Mutro Botho *Mattimeo: A Tale of Redwall (2000) TV series (voice) - Slagar the Cruel *Lion of Oz (2000) (voice) - Captain Fitzgerald *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) (VG) (voice) - Gabriel Knight *Pirates of the Plain (1999) - Jezebel Jack *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) (voice) - The Skull *Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) (voice) - Ben Ravencroft *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot - The Inside Scoop (1999) TV episode (voice) - Dr. Neugog *Jackie's Back! (1999) - Edward Whatsett St. John *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999) TV series - King Renard *The Unbelievables (1999) *Robots of Mars (1999) (voice) *The Titanic Chronicles (1999) - Officer Lightoller *The Rugrats Movie (1998) (voice) - Rex Pester *The Net - 9 episodes (1998) TV episodes (voice) - Sorcerer *Addams Family Reunion (1998) - Gomez Addams *The Easter Story Keepers (1998) (voice) - Nero *Stories from My Childhood - Beauty and the Beast (A Tale of the Crimson Flower) (1998) TV episode (voice) - The Beast *Doom Runners (1997) - Dr. Kao *Jumanji - An Old Story (1997) TV episode (voice) - Trader Slick *Teen Angel - Jeremiah Was a Bullfrog (1997) TV episode (voice) - The Bullfrog *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) (voice) - Forte *Over the Top - 12 episodes (1997) TV episodes - Simon Ferguson *The Mask - 14 episodes (1995-1997) TV episodes (voice) - Pretorius *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man - 10 episodes (1994-1997) TV episodes (voice) - George Herbert Walker 'King' Chicken *Lexx - Super Nova (1997) TV episode - Poet Man *Lexx: The Dark Zone - Super Nova (1997) TV episode - The Poet *McHale's Navy (1997) - Maj. Vladikov *Freakazoid! - Island of Dr. Mystico (1997) TV episode (voice) - Dr. Mystico *A Christmas Carol (1997) (voice) - Ebenezer Scrooge *The Blues Brothers Animated Series - Gigolo Jake and Don't Know Much About History (????) TV episodes (voice) - Don Kennedy/Principal Interest *Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face-Off (1997) (voice) - Lord Dragaunus *Duckman (1997) (VG) (voice) - George Herbert Walker 'King' Chicken *Quack Pack - Recipe for Adventure and Hit the Road, Backwater Jack (1996) TV episodes (voice) *Titanic (1996) - Simon Doonan *Mighty Ducks - The First Face-Off: Part 1, The First Face-Off: Part 2 and A Traitor Among Us (1996) TV episodes (voice) - Lord Dragaunus *Adventures from the Book of Virtues - Responsibility and Courage (1996) TV episodes (voice) (unaccredited) - King Minos *Bruno the Kid (1996) TV series - Lazlo Gigahurtz (unknown episodes) *Lover's Knot (1996) - Cupid's Caseworker *Gargoyles - 7 episodes (1995-1996) TV episodes (voice) - Dr. Anton Sevarius *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) - Long John Silver *The Naked Truth - Sewer Gators, Swordplay, Santa from Hell! and Sisters in Sex Triangle with Gazillionaire! (1996) TV episode - Sir Rudolph Hailey *Toonstruck (1996) (VG) (voice) - Count Nefarious *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles - Genesis Undone (????) TV episode (voice) - Dr. Sevarius *Frankenstein: Through the Eyes of the Monster (1996) (VG) - Dr. Frankenstein *Bruno the Kid: The Animated Movie (1996) (voice) - Lazlo Gigahurtz *Muppets Treasure Island (1996) (VG) - Long John Silver *The Story of Santa Claus (1996) - Nostros, the eldest elf *Congo (1995) - Herkermer Homolka *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) (voice) - Drake *Dinosaurs - 7 episodes (1992-1995) TV episodes (voice) - Jean-Claude/Winston/Chief Elder/Henri Poupon/Pterodactyl *Daisy-Head Mayzie (1995) (voice) - Finagle *Sonic the Hedgehog - 13 episodes (1994) TV episodes (voice) - King Acorn *Earth 2 - 4 episodes (1994) TV episodes - Gaal *The Little Mermaid - 4 episodes (1992-1994) TV episodes (voice) - The Evil Manta *Mighty Max - 12 episodes (1993-1994) TV episodes (voice) - Nemo/Skullmaster *Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad - 8 episodes (1994) TV episodes (voice) - Kilokahn *Aladdin - Hero with a Thousand Feathers and Heads You Lose (1994) TV episodes (voice) - Caliph Kapok/Amok Mon-Ra *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994) TV series - Zimbo (unknown episodes) *The Shadow (1994) - Farley Claymore *Extra Terrorestrial Alien Encounter (1994) (voice) - S.I.R. aka Simulated Intelligence Robotics *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994) TV series - Maelstrom (unknown episodes) *Animated Stories from the Bible: Music Video - Volume 1 (1994) (voice) - God *Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger (1994) (VG) (voice) - Melek *Eek! the Cat - It's a Very Merry Eek's-mas (1993) TV episode (voice) - Narrator *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (1993) (VG) (voice) - Gabriel Knight / Gedde Butler *The Three Musketeers (1993) - Cardinal Richelieu *Tales from the Crypt - Death of Some Salesmen (1993) TV episode - Ma, Pa & Winona Brackett *The Pirates of Dark Water - 20 episodes (1991-1993) TV episodes (voice) - Konk *Roseanne - Promises, Promises and Glengarry, Glen Rosey (1993) TV episodes - Roger *Loaded Weapon 1 (1993) - Jigsaw *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa - 26 episodes (1992-1993) TV episodes (voice) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) - Mr. Hector *Batman - Be a Clown and Fear of Victory (1992) TV episodes (voice) - Henchman/Robot Clown *Captain Planet and the Planeteers - 11 episodes (1991-1992) TV episodes (voice) - MAL *Passed Away (1992) - Boyd Pinter *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) (voice) - Hexxus *Fish Police - 6 episodes (1992) TV episodes (voice) - Sharkster *Capitol Critters - Max Goes to Washington (1992) TV episode (voice) *Defenders of Dynatron City (1992) (voice) - Atom Ed, the Floating Head *Steadfast Tin Soldier (1992) (voice) - Jack-in-the-Box *Darkwing Duck - Darkly Dawns the Duck: Part 1 and Darkly Dawns the Duck: Part 2 (1991) TV episodes (voice) - Taurus Bulba *The Legend of Prince Valiant - 9 episodes (????) TV episodes (voice) - Sir Gawain *Big Deals (1991) - Christopher Nissell *Oscar (1991) - Dr. Thornton Poole *Timeless Tales from Hallmark - The Steadfast Tin Soldier (1991) TV episode (voice) - Jack *TaleSpin - For Whom the Bell Klangs: Part 1 (1990) TV episode (voice) - Thaddeos E. Klang *It (1990) - Pennywise *Tiny Toon Adventures - Europe in 30 Minutes (1990) TV episode (voice) - Prince Charles/Reginald *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) TV series (voice) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990) TV series - Additional Voices (unknown episodes) *Gravedale High (1990) TV series - Mr. Tutner (unknown episodes) *The Wall: Live in Berlin (1990) - The Prosecutor *The Hunt for Red October (1990) - Dr. Petrov *Peter Pan and the Pirates (1990) TV series (voice) - Captain James T. Hook *The Easter Story (1990) (voice) *The Marzipan Pig (1990) (voice) - Narrator *The Little Mermaid (1989) (voice) (unaccredited) - Additional Voices *Wiseguy - 6 episodes (1989) TV episodes - Winston Newquay *The Tracey Ullman Show - Episode #3.11 (1989) TV episode - Ian Miles *Long Ago and Far Away - Abel's Island (1989) TV episode *Pass the Ammo (1988) - Rev. Ray Porter *The Creation (1988) (voice) - The Serpent *Abel's Island (1988) (voice) - Abelard 'Abel' Hassan de Chirico Flint *The Worst Witch (1986) - The Grand Wizard *Clue (1985) - Wadsworth *Legend (1985) - Darkness *Ligmalion: A Musical for the 80s (1985) - Eden Rothwell Esq. *The Ploughman's Lunch (1983) - Jeremy Hancock *Video Stars (1983) - Teddy Whazz *Annie (1982) - Rooster Hannigan *Oliver Twist (1982) - Bill Sikes *Blue Money (1982) - Larry Gormley *Times Square (1980) - Johnny LaGuardia *Life of Shakespeare - 6 episodes (1978) TV episodes - William Shakespeare *The Shout (1978) - Robert Graves *Rock Follies of '77 - The Band Who Wouldn't Die (1977) TV episode - Stevie Streeter *Play for Today - Schmoedipus (1974) and The Jumping Bean Bag (1976) TV episodes *Three Men in a Boat (1975) - Jerome K. Jerome *The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) - Dr. Frank-N-Furter - A Scientist *Napoleon and Love - 4 episodes (1974) TV episodes - Eugene *Armchair Theatre - Verite (1973) TV episode - Mick *The Duchess of Malfi (1972) - Madman *ITV Saturday Night Theatre - The Policeman and the Cook (1970) TV episode - Crosscapel *Ace of Wands - Now You See It, Now You Don't: Part 1 (1970) TV episode - Cashier *Sinking Fish Move Sideways (1968) - Waiter on Train 'THEATER' *Woof - Hair (musical) - London production - 1968 *Peter - Lie Down - I Think I Love You - Strand Theatre - London - 1970 *The Maids - Citizens Theatre - Glasgow - Scotland - 1970 *Bassianus - Titus Andronicus - Round House Theatre - London - 1971 *Jesse - The Baby Elephant - Theatre Upstairs - London - 1971 *Sexton - Man Is Man - English Stage Company - Royal Court Theatre - London - 1971 *England's Ireland - Round House Theatre - 1972 *Once upon a Time - Duke of York's Theatre - London - 1972 *Dr. Frank N. Furter - The Rocky Horror Show (musical) - Theatre Upstairs - London - 1973 - Kings Row Theatre - London - Belasco Theatre - New York City - 1975 - and Los Angeles *Tristan Tzara - Travestites - Royal Shakespeare Company - Ethel ''Barrymore Theatre - New York City - 1975-1976'' *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Amadeus - Broadhurst Theatre, New York City - 1980-1983 *Pirate king - The Pirates of Penzance - Drury Lane Theatre - London,1982 *Bob Acres - The Rivals - Olivier Theatre - London - 1983 *Tattle - Love for Love - National Theatre - London - 1985 *MacHeath - Threepenny Opera - National Theatre - 1986 *Theodore - Dalliance - National Theatre - 1986 *Bill Snibson - Me and My Girl - Broadway production - 1988 *William Hogarth - The Art of Success - Manhattan Theatre Club Stage I - New York City - 1989-1990 *Prosecutor - The Wall (also known as The Wall: Live in Berlin and The Wall: Berlin 90) - Berlin - Germany - 1990 *Andrew Makepeace Ladd III - Love Letters - 1991 *Alan Swann - My Favorite Year - Lincoln Center, Vivian Beaumont Theatre - New York City - 1992-1993 *Give the Gaffers Time to Love You - Theatre Upstairs - 1993 *1996 Annual S.T.A.G.E. AIDS Benefit Concert - 1996 *A Christmas Carol - Theatre at Madison Square Garden - New York City - 2001 *Cinderella *Danton's Death *Galileo *Not a Ghost of a Chance *The Sport of My Mad Mother *TimeOff? *The White Devil 'SOUNDTRACK' *20 to 1 - Adults Only 20 to 01: Saucy Songs (2009) TV episode (performer: Sweet Transvestite) *Psych - American Duos (2007) TV episode (performer: She'll Be Coming 'round the Mountain) (unaccredited) *The 59th Annual Tony Awards (2005) (performer: Find Your Grail) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) (performer: Don't Fall in Love) *Over the Top - Pilot (performer: Put on a Happy Face), I'm Bonnie, I'm Clyde (performer: I'm Bonnie, I'm Clyde, Sunny) and The Nemesis (1997) TV episodes (performer: Singin' in the Rain) *MGM Sing-Alongs: Being Happy (1997) (performer: Don't Make Me Laugh) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) (performer: Sailing For Adventure, A Professional Pirate) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) (performer: Don't Make Me Laugh) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man - Joking the Chicken (1994) TV episode (performer: Ha Ha) *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) (performer: Toxic Love) *Clue (1985) (performer: For She's a Jolly Good Fellow) (unaccredited) *Annie (1982) (performer: Easy Street) (unaccredited) *Blue Money (1982) (performer: Blue Money, I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi (I Like You Very Much), I'm Gonna Be a Wheel Someday, Heartbreak Hotel, (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction, Thank Heaven For Little Girls, True Love, Cheek to Cheek, Hit the Road, Jack, Misty, I Love You, Samantha, Come Rain or Shine, Rip It Up, Love Me Tender, Shake, Money (That's What I Want)) *The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) (performer: Sweet Transvestite, I can Make You A Man, Eddie, Fanfare/Don't Dream It, Wild And Untamed Thing, I'm Going Home) 'PRODUCER' *Over the Top 12 episodes (1997) TV episodes (producer) 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Tim Curry Notes *His sister was born in Egypt and, as a result she has dual English-Egyptian citizenship. *About how Tim Curry came to be cast in Criminal Minds: Tim Curry approached Kirsten Vangsness about the show. Kirsten described the situation and he came up to me at the gym... TOTALLY freaked me out when said in HIS VOICE 'I worship at your throne' and said he wanted to be on the show and when Tim Curry says he wants to be on your show... you tell them. *He has voiced two royal cats, Prince in Garfield: A Tail Of Two Kitties and The Cat King in The Cat Returns. *Curry, as the voice of 'Sir', introduced visitors to Alien Encounter at Tomorrowland in Disneyworld. Category:Actors